


A place to dance when the radio plays that song.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [15]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Jet - Freeform, Music, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: It had been a good case, that didn’t happen often.





	A place to dance when the radio plays that song.

** A place to dance when the radio plays that song. **

It had been a good case, that didn’t happen often. They’d been called in at the first possible moment and had responded swiftly, saving those that needed saved and all without losing a piece of themselves as they went. The mood on the jet was joyous, which was rare at the end of a case when so often they were nursing wounds, both physical and psychological.

Morgan had pulled the earplugs out of his tablet to let the music fill the cabin and a minute later, JJ and Prentiss were pulling the others up to dance. Hotch remained hidden in the galley, taking way too long making a cup of tea in order to avoid being sucked in, but JJ wasn’t having any of it.

Spying their boss trying to avoid relaxing, JJ ducked between Reid and Morgan and tugged his arm. “Come on, you too.”

“Oh, no, It’s okay JJ.” Aaron tried to back away.

“No. You need to relax a little.” She pulled him forward, the two of them standing tight in the small galley. “Time to dance, Hotch. Don’t act like it’s torture.” She began to dance in front of him.

Giving in, Aaron accepted his fate.

Most of the rest of the team slowly stopped dancing as they noticed the pair enjoying themselves in the space of the jet’s tiny kitchenette. None could remember the last time their straight-laced boss had relaxed that much and it was nice to see.


End file.
